Gairos
Overview In Immortal Conquest you will collect immortal hero cards called Gairo. These heros will be used to lead your armies. Depending on the buildings you have in your city you may have up to 5 groups of 3 Gairo lead armies. Each Gairo may have a number of soldiers conscripted to their armies based on a combination of their level and the level of certain buildings in your city. Each Gairo also can have up to three main skills that are used in battles. These skills have a variety of effects such ask improving attack rating, improving defense rating, healing soldiers, and more. You will use these armies to acquire land, capture fortresses, attack other player's cities and more. Deploying Gairo Armies Once you have a Drill Grounds build in your city you can deploy a Gairo group. A single group can initially have 2 Gairo. For each additional level of your Drill Grounds you gain another group up to a maximum of 5 groups per city. To deploy a Gairo, you need to go to your city and tap on the Main City (or Sub City) button. Then select a group. Once a group is selected you will see all of your available Gairo. Simply drag one into an empty slot. By default each Gairo will have 100 soldiers. Conscripting A Gairo army can be increased by conscripting soldiers. The maximum number of soldiers that a single army is affected by the level of the Gairo itself and the level of the Barracks building in that city. Conscription can happen two ways. Instant Conscription will immediately add soldiers to the army from the pool of available Militia soldiers. Regular conscription will require a conscription period where you cannot use that army. The time it takes to conscript is determined by the number of soldiers requested and the level of the Recruitment Office building in your city. Unlocking the third Gairo slot To unlock the slot for a third Gairo in a group you need to build a Front Barracks. This is available after your Government Hall reaches level 4 and your Recruitment Office reaches level 5. For each additional level of your Front Barracks you will unlock the third Gairo slot in another Gairo group in this city. There is a maximum of 5 levels to match the 5 groups per city. Leveling a Gairo The level of a Gairo determines how many soldiers can be circumscribe in to its army. There are 3 main ways to gain experience attacking land (owned or new), training, and collecting experience scrolls. There are 3 types of experience scrolls blue, yellow, and pink. These scrolls show up randomly near your main city only. Your Gairo will collect them without a battle. Green scrolls will give you 3,000 exp. Blue scrolls will give you 10,000 exp. Pink will give you 30,000 exp. Yellow will give you 60,000 exp. This experience is divided among the Gairo that are in the group that collected the scroll. (i.e. if you have 3 Gairo each will get a third of the total exp.) Training is similar to collecting scrolls only, the amount of exp you gain depends on the level of the land that you train on. For example training on a level 7 land gives you 60,000 exp which is divided among the Gairo in the group that trained there. Training takes time and orders, similar to harvesting. You have to attack land to gain new tiles for your kingdom. You may also attack tiles you already own for exp. The amount of exp you gain is dependent on the level of the tile you attack. Once your Gairo gains enough exp to advance to the next level its stats will increase. Each Gairo's stats advance at a rate specific to that Gairo. You also gain the ability to conscribe an additional 100 soldiers with each level. Once you reach level 10 you gain an extra 10 points that you may apply to any stat. Enhance a Gairo You can Enhance a Gairo by sacrificing a copy of the same Gairo. When you enhance a Gairo you gain 10 points that you may apply to any stat. You can only enhance a Gairo up to a maximum matching the rarity of the Gairo. If your Gairo has 4 stars (Epic Rarity) you can enhance it 4 times. Skills (Coming soon...) Unlocking the third skill slot Once you reach level 20 and have the initial skill upgraded to level 10 you can unlock the third skill slot of a Gairo. You must sacrifice two Gairo of equal or greater rarity to unlock the third slot. Note: It is recommended to use the Guard or Priest cards for this. Guard or Priest are Legendary (5 star) Gairos that have a cost of 10 which is useless in battle due to its low stats. The maximum cost limit is 10 if all your buildings are maxed out. Category:Gairos